Before the Dawn
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Oneshot Lightis. He met her in the party and walked with her, talked with her... and asked her to run away with him. Now, the war deemed that he return and avenge those who had laid down their lives for their country, for him. Rated in case.


**Before the Dawn  
**_oneshot fanfic by Dawn. Fire. Angel_

**Please listen to the song 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence as you read this! :) Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** No I do not own anything...**

**-big sigh-**

**Another block-breaker people! Sorry if it sucks.**

**Zzz...**

**I'm tired! It's only 8.42!! Why am I awake?? :(**

**Review please... sorry if there're any mistakes!! I'm really tired! **

**... I'm going to sleep again...

* * *

**

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn  
_- Evanescence

**.:Before the Dawn:.**

Dressed in a pale gold dress strapless dress that brought out the highlights in her hair, the young soldier made her way through the crowd to stand next to Snow, who was sipping a cocktail.

"Really outdone themselves, haven't they?" Snow greeted her, taking another sip of his drink. Lightning took it from his protesting hands and took a mouthful. Swallowing, she made a face; looks were deceiving. It wasn't a cocktail, it was vodka and tonic.

"Hey!" Snow protested as she took another gulp of the drink. Lightning shrugged.

"You'll thank me in the morning," she answered, and walked away. Snow sighed, and ordered another drink. Lightning glanced behind her and smirked, then slipped into the crowd of dancing people.

Someone grabbed her arm. "Dance with me," the voice told her. Lightning looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the clearly drunk aristocrat. He recoiled at the venom in her eyes, and let her go. Lightning darted away before the man could catch up with her.

Finally, she was free of drunken men and flirtatious women (some of them even fluttered their lashes at her, freaking her out). With a sigh of relief, the young soldier stepped out into the balcony and sat on the railing with a sigh, turning around so her legs dangled in mid-air, metres from the ground. She tilted her head backwards to stare at the completely black sky. _It's so dark... not even the moon is with us. _

She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of the light breeze fanning across her face. A soft smile pulled her lips.

Then, she frowned. The pins Vanille had insisted in putting in her hair were poking her scalp. Lighting reached up and pulled them out so her pinkish hair tumbled around her shoulders in soft waves. Shaking the strands out, she combed back her hair with her fingers, and tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"What a show," a faintly amused voice said from behind her. "Do you come here often?"

Lightning gasped, and whirled around. Her hand slipped, and she fell off the railing.

As the wind rushed past her ears, she took a deep, calming breath, and flipped, snapping her fingers so that she would land softly on the grass without breaking anything. When she was safe, she glared up at the railing. A dark-haired man was looking at her, concerned.

"Are you all right?" he called down to her in a mostly emotionless voice. She detected a strain of concern underneath the carelessness.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at him, and turned around to walk away.

In a flash, he was suddenly next to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that," the man apologized. Lightning shot him a look of warning, and started to move faster. He kept up easily, having longer legs than she had. Wow, he was tall.

"I'm really sorry," he said insistently. "I never thought..."

"I know," Lightning cut him off. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to my..."

"If you're going to say husband," the man interrupted, "you should know that I know exactly who you are and what you're doing here. And I know that you have absolutely no interest in men whatsoever, which explains your relationship status."

Lightning gaped at him - for the first time in her life, she was dumbfounded.

Then, her eyes narrowed. "Prince Noctis," she spat.

The Dark Prince raised one eyebrow at her. "At your service." He bowed – Lightning found no trace of mockery in his movements, but she still didn't trust him – and took her hand. Lightning stiffened when he brushed his lips over her knuckles; the Prince raised his amber eyes and smiled at her.

Lightning snatched her hand back and turned away.

"Leave me alone."

"Not likely."

The fiery woman whirled around and glared at him. "And why not?" she demanded.

"If you have come here to assassinate one of my men, I can hardly let you be, can I?" he shot back. Lightning pursed her lips.

"And what if I told you I was here to kill you?"

Noctis curled his lip. "You wouldn't make it," he said loftily, and strode forwards, beckoning her to follow. Like a fool, she did.

"And why not?"

Noctis merely laughed in answer; Lightning shivered at the sound of his bitter chuckles. This man had gone through so much...

She wrenched her thoughts away from him, and glared at a Galbana Lily at her feet.

"But this I didn't know."

Surprised, she raised her eyes. "What?" she asked, slightly disoriented.

He grinned. "I didn't know you hated Galbana Lilies. I was under the impression all women liked flowers."

Lightning shrugged. "They're okay."

Noctis stared at her for a moment until she grew uncomfortable and had to look away. He flushed too, faintly embarrassed. He averted his gaze. "Forgive me."

Lightning didn't respond.

"If you do not mind me asking, what flowers do you like best?"

The young woman kept silent for so long that Noctis finally looked up at her, beautiful eyes probing. Finally, she mumbled, "The _Crysta Noramn."_

Noctis smile was genuine now as he took her arm gently and steered her to a patch of flowers that grew tall. Lightning's eyes widened, and she knelt down. Her hand brushed the silvery rose, and she tilted it up so she could breathe in its familiar scent.

The Prince watched her broodingly; he saw the expression on her face change from stubborn to surprised to innocent and gentle. He watched her hand cup the bud carefully, like it was a fragile creature that could be destroyed at any time, and wondered what it would feel like if her hand was cupping his face the exact same way. He cursed to himself and shook the thoughts away. She was the enemy...

But then, why was he showing her the garden?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Noctis asked, to get rid of those thoughts. _She's just a girl – she's not even twenty yet. This is why I'm being nice to her..._

Lightning nodded and her lips brushed the petal of the rose, and she murmured something in her own language. Noctis strained his ears, but couldn't catch the words.

Finally, she looked up and whispered, "I have to go."

She rose, and started to walk away, but Noctis caught her arm. He cursed at himself again, then sighed. "Will you meet me tonight?"

Lightning shook him off. "This is already night, my Lord," she said softly. Apparently the effects of seeing the rose haven't come off yet – he didn't know if he was glad of it or not. "And no, I cannot. If they knew..."

"We wouldn't tell them anything."

The girl looked at him in surprise. Noctis pulled her closer, and murmured, "I'll see you here, in this garden, at two in the morning. Understand? I'll be waiting."

With that, he walked away, leaving a confused and blushing Lightning behind.

She whispered a few words that he thought he caught, but he wasn't sure.

Because what he thought she said was, _"I am not here to kill your nor your advisors, Noctis."_

--

_Two-fifteen, the palace gardens_

She wasn't coming.

Noctis sighed to himself. He should've known at the start that Lightning wouldn't come... He should hit himself on the head for even hoping she would. The Prince crossed his arms and scowled, starting to head back towards the castle when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You'd better have a reason for me to sneak away from my superiors in the middle of the night," her voice came wryly from behind him. "And it had better be not because you called me here to arrest me for what I may or may not have done."

Noctis turned around and saw that she had changed out of the simple dress she had worn and put on her battle clothes.

The Prince's lips curved upwards, and he leaned closer to her to whisper words in her ear...

"_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away... We'll be lost before the dawn."_

--

_Several years later..._

It was...

Heartbreaking.

Holding in his hand the newspaper which held the news of his country, Noctis shook from head to toe. Their black and white cats bounded up to him and twisted themselves sinuously in and around his legs.

The prince stood.

Lightning came in the door, swinging her catch by the back legs. She paused when she saw the anguished look on his face, and dropped the corpse of the dead animal and hurried over to him, capturing his face and forcing him to look at her.

"What's wrong? Noctis?"

Noctis caught her in an embrace and hugged her close to him. His whole body shook with the force of trying his best not to break down in front of the woman he loved – his pride still had a part to play in his personality.

"Noctis..."

Her hands twined themselves into his hair, and she pressed a kiss against his lips. "Tell me what's wrong," she said gently, her eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of their woodland shelter. Noctis merely held out the paper – it was the best he could do. If he spoke, he knew his pride would take a beating because he would cry.

Lightning's face betrayed the shock she felt before she hastily covered up her emotions and looked at him. "Oh... Noctis... I'm sorry."

Noctis pulled her back into a hug, and a tear escaped his eye, running down his cheek and landing on her shoulder. She didn't comment on it, but her arms tightened around him and she whispered words of encouragement and love in his ear, tears running down her own face.

_They have... been destroyed._

_All of them._

_My friends..._

_And hers too._

_... I will avenge myself upon their enemies..._

Another tear slipped down his cheek, and joined the first.

_Even if it's the last thing I do._

_I hope... Lightning, you will forgive me for leaving you... and I hope you will love me forever.  
_

Lightning looked up at her husband, tears silently pouring from her eyes. This was a dream, he wasn't really going back to fight... But it was, and she knew he was going, no matter what. She would have to accept it and wait for her Dark Prince to come home when the war was over... maybe then, life wouldn't have to be so hard.

She pulled his face to hers, and their lips met. And it was then he knew that she had answered his unasked question. Gratitude shone in his eyes, and more tears spilled from their eyes. Noctis allowed himself to bask in the moment, the last few minutes they had with each other before he had to leave...

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream...  
it's not real, but it's ours..._

_I will return to you, Lightning._

She looked up at him, eyes revealing the trust she had for him. _I know,_ she mouthed, and kissed him one last time before he backed up and strode away, his heart aching. Their fingers lingered against one another. _"Be safe, Noctis_," she whispered to him as he turned to look at her over his shoulder.

And the morning light broke over them, lending color and light to their vision. The dawn of the day has arrived... and with it, solace and comfort come.

_

* * *

_

**And here, my friends, I take my leave.**

**Ciao everyone! Remember to click the pretty review button!**


End file.
